Latching relays are often used in switching applications to switch a load on and off. After switching on, the latching relay remains latched in the on state and maintains the load on until the latching relay is switched off. One common type of latching relay uses an electromagnet to mechanically operate a switch. These mechanical types of relays tend to be susceptible to damage. For example, impact due to dropping could damage the internal mechanical components of the relay making the relay inoperable. Another common type of switching relay is a solid-state relay. Conventional solid-state relays use Silicon-Controlled Rectifiers (SCRs) to switch the load on and to maintain the on state. These conventional solid-state relays usually require a separate supply to remain latched in the on state. In addition, conventional solid-state relays tend to have undesirable operating characteristics. A solution that overcomes these challenges is desired.